


Sleepless in National City

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Post Sanvers, mentions of astra/non
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: I'm BACK! More General Danvers fluff! Enjoy! :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Sleepless in National City

**Author's Note:**

> I'm BACK! More General Danvers fluff! Enjoy! :=)

******

Alex groaned as she stared at the clock.

**3:45 AM**

Shoving it away, she sat up, throwing the covers off. Grabbing a set of clothes, she was soon stomping down the stairs and out into the cold night/early-morning air.

For the past two days she hadn’t been able to get to sleep, and if she did it wasn’t restful. A checkup at the DEO revealed that it wasn’t physical, so it had to be in her head.

Great.

Sidestepping a puddle, she ran through her past week, trying to pinpoint what, if anything, that could have caused her insomnia. Let’s see, she had just turned thirty a few weeks ago, and the birthday party had been extremely low-key and quiet as per her wishes. She hadn’t seen Kara in a few days owing to Supergirl-related issues.

She was alone.

That was a big one. She had just turned thirty and she was still alone. She and Maggie felt like a lifetime ago, and although they were still on friendly terms it obviously wasn’t the same, but in her life, dating options were severely limited considering that her official cover story was that she worked in a lab.

She paused in her aimless walk, needing a second to reorient herself, before she moved to the crosswalk, the image of bright grey-green eyes and long dark hair with a streak of white in it flashed before her mind’s eye.

As if being alone wasn’t bad enough, she was also head over heels for Astra, for her sister’s _aunt_. Jerry Springer could have an entire week’s worth of shows dedicated to that one.

But…could it actually be as bad as she thought? She and Astra were no longer enemies, they hadn’t been for nearly three years now since Astra’s redemption, since she had turned her back on Non and the rest of the Fort Rozz prisoners and had helped to take them down, to stop Myriad. Nearly three years since she had helped to overthrow the Daxamites’ invasion force.

Three years since Alex had seen her in that dingy warehouse, her bright grey-green eyes drawing her in like the moth to the flame, that long curtain of dark hair making her fingers itch to touch it.

Circling around, she headed back to her apartment, images of Astra now dominating her mind. Images of her fighting, _flowing_ across the battlefield like water, even after all this time, Kara could never hope to be as graceful and deadly as Astra in combat.

But there other images of Astra too, images of her relaxing, of her grinning at Alex from behind a hand of cards just before she beat her at poker, of her laughing with Kara on game night.

Astra’s whole face changed when she laughed. When she laughed she looked ten years younger, the frown lines melted away and the darkness that still lingered behind her eyes disappeared too.

The mental montage changed, images of Astra in more somber moments, of how her expression became stony as she gently—reverently—carried the bodies of dead agents out of whatever hellhole that they had found themselves in that day, of how she and J’onn would silently commiserate on all that they had lost and all, that they feared that they’d lose, of how she and Kara would hold each other close on the anniversary of Krypton’s end.

Even then, Astra still looked beautiful, and Alex wanted nothing more than to banish that darkness from Astra’s soul.

Heaving reached her apartment; she silently unlocked the door and walked inside, freezing at the sight of the object of her thoughts now seated on her couch.

“Hey,” she greeted, too tired and sleep-deprived to yell at Astra for breaking and entering “can’t sleep either huh?” she muttered.

“Not particularly, no,” Astra murmured as she leaned back, staring up at the ceiling as Alex raided the fridge for something to munch on. Finding half a plate of lasagna, she grabbed two forks and brought over to the couch.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” Astra wondered.

“Life,” Alex sighed “the universe. And everything”

“That’s normal, I’m afraid” Astra sighed.

“Your turn” Alex nodded as she took a bite of the pasta.

“I saw Non today” Astra sighed.

Alex sat up.

“Oh,” she said slowly “well, that’d make me insomniac for sure,” she noted “what’d he want?”

“The usual” Astra replied.

“Come to the dark side, Luke I am your father” Alex smirked.

Astra chuckled, her expression quickly souring.

“Whenever I see him,” she began “I’m constantly reminded of…of what we _used_ to be,” she sighed “we were…close once, friends even, and then…”

“Yeah,” Alex groaned “been there, done that, got the t-shirt, dozens of times over,” she leaned back, absently tucking a pillow under her back “I told Kara once that we Danvers sisters should come with a warning,” she remarked “I think that should include you too”

“I’ve had worse titles,” Astra dismissed “most of them involving the words _‘queen’_ , _‘bitch’_ , _‘whore’_ ,”

Setting her empty plate down, she reached out, wrapping an arm around Alex’s shoulders, pulling her close

“But then I met you,” she continued “and you showed me that hope and joy that I used to have with Non, and…,” she shook her head “I don’t know, everything changed because of it”

Alex lifted her head Astra’s shoulder, looking up at her in confusion.

“Astra…what are you saying?” she asked.

Astra sighed tiredly.

“I don’t even know anymore”

Too tired to argue, Alex laid her head back on Astra’s shoulders…

******

Blinking, Alex looked up, realizing that she had actually— _finally_ —fallen asleep. Stretching, she froze as she suddenly felt a ghost of breath across her arm.

Looking down, she jumped slightly as she saw that she lying half atop of Astra, who it seemed, had finally gotten some sleep herself. Feeling herself relax, Alex laid back down, curling up to the Kryptonian, smiling as she felt one of Astra’s arms curl around her, pulling her close.

“I think I know what you were talking about last night” she murmured.

“Oh?” Astra asked “do tell”

Smirking, Alex leaned up, placing a gentle kiss against Astra’s lips, sighing as she felt Astra return the kiss…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be fluffy and now...it's not. I blame my own thirtieth birthday which was just a few weeks ago.
> 
> Yay...?
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
